


Shorts stories: Fate/Hero

by Jcomic



Series: My Hero's Fate [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I wanted to add some of this in, Multi, Rating May Change, Short Stories, Side Story, Warnings May Change, couldn't fit in the main story, not sure about pairings yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcomic/pseuds/Jcomic
Summary: From trying on new clothes, rekindling a friendship, or even getting insight about the others inner thoughts. These are the stories that did not make it. Plus it is nice to read what Nezu does to Lancer or how Gilgamesh tries to one-up Naomasa.Short stories for Fate/Hero. Some parts of the story that I could not fit in at the time but I still wanted to write them down. Update with this one will vary.





	Shorts stories: Fate/Hero

Fate/Hero Sidestories

 

Side story One: RIDER! Oh, wait-

 

That night the group came home from the hospital, Mitsuki also stopped by but only to drop off the clothes. When Izuku comes in the living room he was surprised to see the bags.

  
"What is this mom?" Inko smiles at her son.

"These are clothes for the others. I doubt they want to be in armor all day so Mitsuki asked around and had them brought in. Why don't you call the other's so they could choose what to wear hmm?" Izuku nods enthusiastically and goes to his room and the balcony in order to get everyone ready. As they came in the heroic spirits were surprised by what they saw.

  
"Wow!" Lancer looked in the bags surprised finding different shirts for all of them. "You really didn't have to do this." He commented but was still thankful. He found a white shirt with a couple of button-ups, quite colorful too, that could go with the dark blue pants.

  
Inko merely waves it off. "You should honestly thank Mistuki-san. She went and gathered all of this for you."

Rider was quite excited. "These clothes are so cute!" Inko looks to see her pick out a purple jacket and a purple and white striped shirt to go along with a skirt and tights. Without a second thought, Astolfo takes off her cape. Inko didn't think much of it... until she also took off her shirt.

  
"RIDER!" Screeches Caster and Lancer. Assassin brings his hood down lower as Berserker covers Izuku's eyes and Inko looks around to grab a blanket to cover Rider. The rest stare in shock as Rider looks at them confused.

  
"What? I just wanted to try on the shirt."

  
"Wait, Berserker, what is going on?" Saber goes to help to settle down Izuku as Caster walks up to Rider.

  
"If you want to try on something, go to the room! A young lady should not undress in front of-" Caster is cut off when Rider laughs her head off. 

  
"I'm sorry everybody," Rider snorts trying to contain the laughter. "But I'm actually a guy." Inko drops the blanket that was meant to cover he-him. Looking at Rider the others could see the slight boyish looks in his face and his shoulders were wider than his hips, even with the armor on. But the way that Rider acts and his hair really could throw everyone off. Still, Rider smiled at them, not at all insulted. If anything his smile turns bright as he exclaimed in excitement.

  
"I know! I have a wonderful idea! Why don't we pick out the clothes we like, go to the room and model for everyone what we chose! This way our prudish Caster won't feel ashamed" Teased Rider. Izuku didn't understand what prude meant but obviously, it must have bothered Caster by the looks of her face.

  
"I AM NOT A PRUDE!" Rider laughs it off as Berserker quickly walks over grabbing some things from the pile of bags. Izuku just sits down close to Saber and Assassin not knowing what to do. He guessed dressing up was fun but he preferred to watch Pro-heroes right now. Then again most of the heroic spirits wore armor and it probably wasn't that comfortable. He touches Saber's armor and notes how cold and hard it is. Yeah, it was a good thing that Kachan's mom brought clothes for them. He needs to write a thank you card for her.

  
"Well it would be nice not to walk in armor all day," commented Saber as the knight looks to Assassin. "What do you think?" Assassin stays quiet for a moment as if debating.

  
"I'm not joining."

  
Rider is upset hearing Assassin's choice. "Aww, why not?!"

  
"I am more comfortable in these clothes, there is no need to worry about me besides I would prefer to check the perimeter." He looks at Inko. He would normally defer to the Master but considering Izuku's age, he preferred to talk to an adult.

  
"If that is what you think is best." Replied Inko as Assassin quickly leaves. Izuku was sad to see Assassin leave but quickly forgets about it as Lancer picks him up.

  
"You know what? Why don't you pick something for me to wear huh? What do you think? Should I pick the blue one or this yellow with red." As Izuku helps Archer stays in his seat. He had his treasury to get him what he needed and he planned to buy new clothes, thank you very much. As for Caster, she wanted to wait as there too many at the table. Rider had left, already changing into his clothes and still with the black skirt he chose. Caster acknowledged that Rider is adorably cute but his boisterous personality may induce her to a sour mood.

  
When Rider came out Saber quickly went in to change. "Really? Won't even tell me that I look cute! Now that is terribly unfair," he pouted with his arms behind him and balancing on the heels of his feet.

  
"I think you look very cute Rider!" Rider turns to face Izuku and quickly goes to hug him.

  
"Oh! Thank you, Master, you are so kind!" Izuku laughs as Rider twirls him around and falls to the ground still holding on to him.

"Hey, Rider don't call me that! My name is Izuku!" Inko smiles, happy that Izuku was cheerful despite how today was. Especially when they had that scare with the officers. It was a good thing that things cleared up fairly quickly. It was then the door opens to reveal Saber. She had on a white and blue cropped tube top and red leather jacket that Mitsuki use to wear. To finish it off she had on a pair of blue jean short shorts that Inko knows that it was hers as well. She even remembers what she bought it for.

  
She had plans to wear it for the summer beach only for that to change when her parents caught her sneaking out and punished her by not letting her go to the beach. She was so mad that she threw it into her closet and vowed to never wear and throw it into the trash can. Inko guessed that those shorts must have followed her around.  
"Eh? You're a woman Saber, wow with those moves you pul-" Lancer finds himself pulling out his weapon to block Saber's attack. Inko screeches as Rider puts himself in front of Izuku who tries to run and stop a fight, for the second time today.  
Rider couldn't help but think that their Master, even with seven servants, will be a handful.

  
"This will be your only warning. Do NOT refer to me as a woman do you understand." Lancer takes a good look into Saber's eyes, there is a pause before he smirks.

  
"All right then," he consents as he brings down his lance. "So I just refer to you as a guy then?"

  
"That will be acceptable." Saber wills the sword to disappear as Inko breathes a sigh of relief.

  
"I think I should implement a rule about no fighting in the house." Both Saber and Lancer look at Inko who looks quite distressed and a bit upset at them. They both mutter apoligies to her, looking guilty at their actions. The rest of the night is spent modeling the clothes, and a home cooked meal that Inko had prepared while they were having fun. Inko did have to call someone to bring in a few take out meals to spread the meal apart but overall it was a nice experience. Inko could only hope that things start to settle down a bit, after all, it was spring vacation and Izuku was going to start the new school year in less than two weeks. She sets her fears aside as she hugs Izuku who had a smile on his face as he slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, updates will vary. It just depends on what did not get into the chapters but I still wanted to post it. You can see what I think or some small doodles I have done on my Tumbler.
> 
> https://a-nonny-mouse-0.tumblr.com/


End file.
